Fyrn abr Wyrda
by DragonJewel4
Summary: A young elf called Alison gets captured by the Ra'zac and taken to the king where Dante, a green dragon hatches for her. Set over all the books rated T just in case :/
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**This is my first story, so I'm not sure how it's going to turn out.**

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

Alison was sitting on her bed in her room staring at a fairth of her elven mother when someone knocked at the door. She bounded down the old wooden stairs to get the door, only to see that her father had already opened it and was letting Brom into the house. Alison had to smile in greeting because she could not follow the elf customs in Carvahall, a small village that is inhabited by humans.

"What brings you here today Brom?" Alison's father asked politely

"I came to warn you both," Came Brom's reply, while he turned and closed the wooden door. "The Ra'zac are here so you must stay inside because they will be able to tell you are elves, but I have leave to check on Eragon"

"Why do you need to check on Eragon?" Alison asked, alarmed.

" They were after him," Brom replied grimly and hurried back out of the house

"Don't you think of going after him, you know Brom is fully capable of defending himself," Alison's father said worriedly

"It's not Brom I'm worried about," Alison said and she swiftly darted around her father and out of the door, her black hair flying behind her.

Once out of the house Alison had to slow down because the villagers would be alarmed at her fast pace. She heard her father running after her, calling her name. Alison slowed to a stop when she heard footsteps hurrying down a thin street nearby, from the sound of the footfalls there was two, more likely three people walking. Alison, with her highted senses, could hear them speaking

"Maybe we sshould go back and get the boy," Said one voice

"No," hissed another "Too rissky,"

Then the two voices were upon Ailson and she froze as she realised that they smelt strange, like rotting meat. The two hooded figures appered to have hump on their backs and they both wore black gloves, no skin was visible. They hissed and one of them said "Seemss we've found an elf, masster will be pleased," Alison's father had caught up with her by then and he pulled out a hidden knife with a slight curve and inticrite patterns down the blade. He stood ready to fight the Ra'zac as they pulled down their hoods, Alison could barely breathe she was so frightened, staring at their powerfull beaks. One of them lunged forwards and bit her father in the shoulder and he lifted the knife in an attempt to block the attack, then the other one drew it's long and pale sword and stabbed Alison's father in the chest, he tried to evade the blow but was too slow on account of his injured shoulder. That was when Alison started screaming. She ran forward, propelled by her fury but everything went back when one of the Ra'zac hit her in the head with the hilt of his sword.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I want to know if it's any good! If you didn't fully understand, Alison is an elf so are her parents, they were sent to live in Carvahall before Alison was born so that the elves would be aware of what is going on in the Empire. But then the Ra'zac came, but Alison doesn't know that they came for the egg, but the Ra'zac capture Alison and kill her father.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 A Message From The King

**This is where the story really begins :) It is just after the battle of Farthen Dur and I had to guess how many months that was i would've preferred 5 months but oh well, and I'm going to try and write all my chapters quite long but I have no idea how many chapters I'm going to do**

* * *

><p><span>A Message From The King<span>

Three months later 

Ailson stood by the window, watching the everyday rush of the city. She thought longingly of the mountians that encircled her old village. She was startled out of her thoughts by a banging sound from behind her, she spun round, holding out a knife reading to fight. She laughed quietly when she realised it was just someone knocking on the door to her chambers. She hid her knife away "Come in," Alison called. The door was opened by a soildier who looked at her timidly for a second, before looking at the window behind her.

"What do you want?" Alison demanded

" The king wishes to see you in the throne room," The soilder said, still staring at the window.

" Fine, I'll be there, does he want to see Dante as well?" Alison asked hopefully

"Yes.. well I think so..." The soildier said quietly, backing away.

Alison smiled _At least something has gone right today _she thought _What has gone right? _came a reply in her head Alison grinned as she walked down a long dark corridor from her room _The king wishes to see us Dante, maybe he will finally tell us who the dragon rider is! _

Alison thought exitedly, for all the time she has lived in the castle Galbatorix has never told them who the rider of the blue dragon is. _You hope that every time we see him, and yet you are always disappointed, the king is probably going to tell us about the battle at Farthen Dur _a growl resounded through their link _I wish the king let _us_ go instead of that Shade _Dante snarled as he took off and flew to the throne room _The king probbably didn't want to risk our lives, we are more important than that Shade, and you are not yet large enough to take on the blue dragon, she is much older then you remeber? _Alison reasoned. Dante promptly shut off the link, not wanting to hear anything more. Alison quickend her pace for she knew it was only a manner of seconds before Dante arrived at the throne room _Why he holds all his meetings at the throne room I will never understand _Alison thought.

Alison stopped in front of a massive, jewel-encrusted double door, she nodded at the guards as they alerted the king of her arrival and swung open the doors. She stepped inside the large room and hurried to her emerald dragon. The room had high ceilings and a marble floor, at the back of the large room in the center stood a black throne where the evil king Galbatorix sat. On the left wall was a massive map of Alagaesia, and on the left was the servents entrance, behind the throne was a window, big enough for a full grown dragon to fly through, which is how Dante got in. The throne room was high in the castle and was protected by enchantments so that only people the king see fit may enter.

"Good, you have finally arrived my young elf." Came a voice that to human ears would sound kkind and inviting but to Alison sounded cold and filled with barely contained anger.

"You wished to see us" replyed Alison bowing to the murderer.

"Yes, as you know I sent Durza with the Urgals to attack the Varden at Farthen Dur, well it appears that the dragon rider is stronger than he first appears," Said the king, his tone of voice getting louder and less controlled by the second. _I don't like this_ Dante thought uneasily lashing his tail _Nor do I _Alison though edging closer to Dante, bracing herself.

"The dragon rider somehow avoided capture, even though Durza and The Twins laid a trap for him and his dragon. Somehow the boy _killed_ Durza and set the Urgals free! Unaided by his dragon! How could this happen? _How _could that boy escape the wrath of a Shade?" The king yelled, throwing dark magic at Alison and Dante. Alison fell to her knees, trying to stop the dark magic and Dante growled unfurling his wings slightly. The king just sat there and laughed.

"Wh-what about the Twins my Lord?" Alison gasped.

"Intreasting that you ask Alison, the Twins got away, caused Ajihad's death and captured Murtagh!" The king said seemingly pleased with what they accomplished. _Murtagh? _Dante asked _As in Morzan's son Murtagh? _

_"_Yes that ungrateful brat who ran away, the Twins should be arriving within two weeks, so I want you out of the way, fro I cannot risk them or Murtagh knowing of your and Dante's existence, you may go now and do some training with Shruikan,"

Alison stood up and bowed again, and Dante inclined his and dragon walked past the king to the windows where Alison then mounted Dante and they both soared above the city where they waited for Shruikan. A black blur dived from above Dante, lashing his claws at Dante's vunerable wings. Dante dived lower then shot back up in the air where he swerved to avoid Shruikan's tail. Shruikan roared and unleashed fire on Dante and Alison "Skolir nosu fra brisingr!" Alison cried out. Shruikan snarled as the flames passed harmlessly either side of Dante. The two dragons climbed higher in the sky then collided, biting and kicking each other until Shruikan said _Halt! I can teach you no more until your wings grow stronger and you reach maturity, for now practice what I have taught you until exhaustion takes over and you will return to the castle_ and with that Shruikan descended. _That was shorter than normal _Alison observed while Dante started practicing manoeuvre's until he could barely fly.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I want to know how good it is and reviews will definantly help me get ideas, which means i can upload chapters quicker.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 A Human Challenges An Elf

**Hello again! Yay i got my first review! i was so exited :D thanks 2 my amazing cousin who gave me advice on Dante's personality and came up with the name Arthur, I would've never thought of that! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle or it's places, characters etc but i do own Alison and Dante **

* * *

><p>Dante took one more lap around the castle before diving into the dragonhold, high in the castle. He landed with a thud, but his claws did nothing against the flooring, he lowerd his head as Ailson lightly jumped off his back.<p>

"Rest now Dante," she murmed before taking her exit. Dante growled a little in reply as he padded off into his corner of the large, but under-decorated room where he curled up and watched Shruikan with his emerald eyes. Alison then went through the dark castle, walked through seemingly endless corridors, but she knew they were there to make it difficult for potential spys to navigate. _Most likely they would be dead before they got near this part of the castle though, and if not more food for me! _Dante commented. _Always looking at the bright side aren't you?_ she replied. _Just trying to keep us alive _He growled. Alison shook her head and darted through a hidden door as a shortcut "Garjzla," She murmered and a green light shone in her palm, lighting the way in the hidden tunnel. She stepped out of the tunnel and released the flow of magic and continued on down a few flights of stairs. She stepped into a highly decorated corridor and held her head high as she walked past groups of gossiping ladies and a few men in a heated disscusion about money. Eventually she stopped in front of the door that led to her chambers and walked in looking around to ensure that no thieves had taken anything because a week ago her best training clothes had been taken _I should ask that capenter to make a lock that actually works _Alison pondered _Yeah, and if he refuses to do I right away I'll eat him! _Dante agreed. _No! You don't eat people remember! _Alison exlaimed. She looked around her chamber and found her sword, it's a long thin hand and a half sword with a cresent shaped cross-guard, but she would have preferred to wield a proper rider's sword instead of this common sword . Alison belted it on with a sigh and headed off into the lower section of the castle where the training rooms are.

As she stepped in most heads turned her way because, after all she was the only girl in the room. She placed one hand on the hilt of the sword and called out "Who will dare to challenge me? Or are all you so called soldiers wimps?" One man stepped forward and raised his sowrd saying "I do!" The rest of the soldiers cheered the obviously young soldier on as Alison stepped in front of him and drew her sword.

"Very well, what is your name?" Alison asked politely.

"I am Arthur Artansson," He replied standing in a fighting stance.

" Prepare to lose," Alison warned _Preapare to die!_ Dante shouted causing the boy to flinch _Dante!_ Alison chided. The soldier's made a circle around Alison and Arthur, cheering him on when Alison darted forward and fiented left, testing the boy's skill. He stepped back and blocked looked shocked at her speed while Alison just grinned and whirled away before darting forward again, two hands on the sword and hit his armour with such strength that it was dented enough to restrict movement of his right arm. He whimpered in pain and switched his sword to his left hand where he was weaker. Alison stood still and waited for him to come forward, but with a flick of her wrist she sent his sword flying out of his hand where it clattered onto the ground and in one final movement her sword had stopped at his throat and and he froze.

"Dead," She whispered to an awed crowd _But he's still breathing!_ Dante complained. _We don't kill people. Well exept for the Varden_ Alison snapped, getting annoyed with Dante. She removed her sword from his throat and said to the shocked boy "You could never hope to best me, but that was a good attempt for one your age,"

"But your the same age!" Arthur exlaimed.

"Well it dosen't feel that way to me, after all I'm an elf," Alison eplained as she swept out of the room _I was hoping for a challenge but these humans are so weak, I bet I could easily beat that rider if it were not for the dragon that protect's him_ She started up the long stairway that led to her chambers after a somewhat long and boring day.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I like reading them :D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 Helgrind

**Heyy. I've been planning this chapter for a few days, earlier today i was so impatient to write it that i drafted the final paragraph on a maths test at school lol i wonder what Mr Morgan will say when he marks my test... hope he won't give me detention.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle, it's people places etc. but i do own Alison and Dante**

* * *

><p><span>Helgrind<span>

That morning, as usual, Alison got up and examined the clothes that were laid out for her at the end of her bed, that morning they were quite thick clothes, designed to keep someone warm so she assumed she would be doing lots of flying today and she quickly got dressed. She was looking at her breakfast which was on her desk when she noticed what appeared to be a backpack on the floor beside the door. She walked stealthily towards the door and in one graceful movement she picked the backpack off the floor and opened it, peering at it's the bag were a few sets of clothes, similar to the ones that she was wearing, there was also some food wrapped up in packages. The backpack puzzled her, there hasn't been any plans for her to have to need it. In fact all she had planned to do today was training.

She was still trying to work out why the backpack was in her room when she had finished eating and had arrived at the throne room, with the backpack on her shoulder so she could ask what it was for. The guards annouced her prescence as the doors swung open and she stepped in, walked halfway through the room and bowed.

"My king," Alison said as she rose.

"I see you brought your backpack with you," The king replied, in his rather unusual slightly intimidating voice.

"Yes, why was it in my chamber this morning?" Alison asked, hoping the question will not anger him

"You and Dante are to go to Helgrind and tell the Ra'zac that they must go to Carvahall and bring Roran Garrowsson here alive. The Ra'zac may take as many soldiers as they wish with them," The king said, leaning forward on his throne so as to see Alison's reaction. Alison recoiled in shock and stared at the king,s black eyes searching for the reason he wants Roran within them, but all she could see was evil and madness so she broke eye contact by lowering her gaze to the floor then back up at his face without meeting his eyes.

"W-why do you want Roran? I know him, he has never done anything wrong! Besides, he left Carvahall for a job in Therinsford," Alison stammered. But the king just laughed.

"I happen to know that he has left Therinsford after his father's tragic death, did you know that the whole farm was burnt down?" Galbatorix said tauntingly "So why don't you call Dante so you can leave soon?"

"Very well,"She said softly. She reached out until she felt Dante's conciousness, entered his mind and said _Dante, can you come to the throne room? Bring your saddle as well because we are going on a long flight. _Alison sensed an achnoledgement from Dante as he stirred within the dragonhold, picking up his saddle in his ivory claws. _Where are we going? Are we attacking the Varden? I want to tear them apart and feast on their blood!_

"Dante is on his way my Lord," Alsion informed Galbatorix. _No, we are not going to the Varden, besides you don't really want to kill them do you? They are our only hope of freedom_ Dante squirmed while he flew, almost at the throne room _I don't really care, but staying with the king holds the most chance for survival for they have no chance against him and he is never reallt that cruel to us, just others that cross him. You still haven't told me where we are going._ Dante landed in the throne room, walked towrads Alison and held still as she fastened the leather saddle to his back _We are going to Helgrind._ She told him, failing to hide fer fear of the Ra'zac.

"Take your time, and come back in one piece," the king called as Alison mounted Dante and he leaped out of the window. _Why would he send us there, would it be quicker just to contact them with magic? _Dante asked as they soared over the Uru'baen. _Depends on how long it will take to fly there _Alison reasoned _Days. It will take roughly three days to get there if we don't stop _Dante complained as he swooped higher over the city, clearing it's walls. _Head to the clouds, Galbatorix wishes for us to remain a secret. Galbatorix said for us to take our time, so maybe we are supposed to stop for the nights, but why? _Alison pondered as Dante, with one powerful thrust with his wings rose to the clouds. _Hmm maybe it has something to do with the Twins and Murtagh coming? Remember he said that he wanted us out of the way, so that must mean they are nearly at the Uru'baen and the journey will take at least a week to go there and back. _Dante suggested, showing that he can be quite intelligent underneath the lust to kill. _Maybe..._ Alison thought as they flew over the Empire and into the evening light. They set up camp that night by the Ramr river, far from any roads. They rose early that morning to continue their flight mostly in silence and when Dante began to get bored he began to perform some flips and dives in the air.

It took five days to arrive at Helgrind, they stopped only three times, for Dante to rest and hunt. They landed a distance away from Helgrind because they could not risk being seen by the citizens of Dras-Leona and they settled down to wait for the cover of night. As night fell Alison was grateful for her keen eyesight for otherwise she would have been blind when Dante took off and circled Helgrind, searching for the entrance. Dante dived closer so it would be easier but it just looked like solid rock. _Maybe they're not here?_ Dante suggested. _No they wouldn't leave unless the king wanted them to_ Alison said firmly _But why were they at Carvahall then?_ Dante asked but Alison ignored him, staring intently at Helgrind until she sensed a flower beneath the surface of rock. when she pointed this out to Dante he twisted in the air to face where the flower was growing _I wander... _and with that Dante dived into Helgrind, with Alison screaming and throwing her hands over her face on his back. _Ha! Hidden entrance! _Dante exclaimed feeling proud of himself _And what if you were wrong? You could've killed us!_ Alison cried. _Hmm that thought hadn't occurred to me_ Dante padded through the room and saw scratches on the floor _Do you think they were from the lethrblaka? _Dante asked

"Obviously," Alison said, looking around "There's only one tunnel big enough for you Dante, we have to split up," But they didn't need to because the lethrblaka suddenly appeared with the Ra'zac.

"What are you doing here elf and dragon?" One asked

"We are here on the king's business," Alison retorted, her hand hovering over the hilt of her sword _They won't dare do anything Alison, calm down they might be able to smell your fear _Dante said anxiously _They killed my father though Dante! _Alison said leaning into him slightly

"What doess he want?" The other hissed.

"He wants you to take some soldiers and go to Carvahall in search of a man named Roran and you are to bring him to the king _alive_. And if you do kill him I will hunt you down for Roran was a good friend to me," Alison said, gathering her courage. The Ra'zac laughed they're cruel unnatural sounding laugh.

"How can you hunt uss down if you fear uss? We can ssmell fear, we never forget a ssmell," The first one that spoke said. _Do you have any idea what the knig wants with Roran? _Dante demanded from the Ra'zac. They laughed again.

"You don't know don't you? The king wantss Roran to get to Eragon Shadeslayer," They hissed. But before Alison got a chance to question them any more they mounted their parents and flew away. Dante growled and Alison lept on his back _After them! i have to know what they meant. _Alison said desperately but when Dante got out of Helgrind they were too far in the distance, their smaller steeds able to fly faster. Dante gave chase for a while but gave up and said _We will ask the king when we get back _he changed their course and headed back in the direction of the Uru'baen. _Why did he call Eragon that? Eragon is just a boy that works with his uncle on a farm, he does not fight, he never has fought before much less had the strength to kill a Shade. _Alison demanded, desperate for answers. _Only the King will tell us, but you know that Eragon may not be a simple farm boy anymore, Galbatorix said the farm was burned down_ Dante suggested, trying to be clever. Alison remained silent wrapped up in her thoughts _Just hurry back to the castle _were the only words she said for the rest of the flight back to the Uru'baen.

After a three day flight they finally arrived at the Uru'baen without stopping once. Dante flew towards the throne room because he knew Galbatorix would expect them to report to him before Dante would be allowed the rest he needed. As Dante drew near the throne room he nearly froze at what he saw through the window to the throne room. _Hey! Are you trying..._ Alison trailed off as she saw what Dante had seen. Inside the throne room, crouching on the floor was a young man. His clothes were torn and he had brown hair framing his intense, but shocked eyes. By the wall with the map stood to bald men that looked identical they wore identical expressions of shock and hatred. For on the floor by the young man's knees was a ruby dragon hatchling.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm quite happy with this chapter, but i had to re-write the last paragraph because it deleted itself which was annoying, especially considering it was better last time grr. I left it at a kinda cliff-hanger, i say kinda coz we all know what happens with Murtagh later.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 Murtagh

**Hello! It's the day of the Royal Wedding and I'm sitting here writing another chapter. What does that say about me? This chapter is mainly introducing Murtagh but it took a while to get right. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle or anything in it but i do own Alison and Dante **

* * *

><p><span>Murtagh<span>

The dragon hatchling was crawling around squeaking on the floor. _The last egg has hatched! The Varden will fall! _Dante cried out happily and he launched himself through the window and onto the marble floor. _I guess we have no hope of being free... _Alison said sadly. She leapt off Dante's back and ignored the looks of astonishment from the hatchling and the new rider on the floor as she turned and bowed to Galbatorix, who looked pleased.

"The Ra'zac are on their way to Helgrind as you asked Your Majesty," Alison said, glancing once again at the man on the floor.

"Very good, now I would like you to meet the Twins," The king said, nodding in the direction of the bald men _They look funny_ Dante commented. Alison suppressed a smile and looked at them coldly.

"I guessed that," Alison said, and because Dante kept pestering she asked " How come your bald? Men your age don't tend to be bald," The man on the floor smirked but the Twins had identical looks of anger. Beside Alison, Dante laughed in his weird growly way. Even the king appeared amused before his face became an unemotional mask.

"And this is Murtagh," Galbatorix contiued, as if Alison had never said anything. Dante bared his teeth at Murtagh and took a step closer to Alison prtectivly _What dragon would stoop so low so as to choose _him _as their rider! _Alison glanced at Murtagh who's face seemed blank, as if he wsn't scared of Dante which just angered him more as he let out a rumbling growl from his throat, trying to intimidate Murtagh but to no avail.

"Calm Dante! Now then Murtagh, why don't you touch your dragon? Maybe just to stroke him? Besides if you don't I will make you," The king threatened. Murtagh looked up defiantly.

"No, I will not do _anything _you tell me to," Murtagh said. Alison and Dante looked at him in shock at his refusal Alison tried reaching for his mind out of curiosity, but found only a solid wall. _He has good defences_ Alison thought watching him curiously.

"Oh but you will, I can make anyone do anything," Galbatorix snarled he added a few words in the ancient language and Murtagh started screaming in agony. Alison turned to Dante for comfort being as she hates hearing this kind of thing, she had a gentle and safe upbringing after all. Dante on the other hand watched gleefully, he loved it when people he sees as enemies are in pain. After what felt like years to Murtagh the pain receded and he lay on the floor breathing in gasps.

"So are you going to accept your duty as a dragon rider and take your dragon? Or do you wish for more pain?" Galbatorix asked as Murtagh pulled himself upright. In the corner the Twins were whispering to each other. The little red dragon was staring up at Murtagh adn appeared to be a little frightened. Murtagh looked at the dragon and slowly extended his hand, the little dragon rushed forward thrilled with finally getting some attention and pushed his tiny head into Murtagh's hand. Murtagh leapt back screaming in pain, holding his hand to his chest glaring at the dragon. _Is it really that painfull? _Dante asked _Yes it was _Alison replied with a hand on Dante's large shoulder. Murtagh finally recovered and just stood there watching everything with unresting eyes. _This is our chance to get answers! _Dante cried. Alison smiled _Thanks for reminding me Dante._

"I heard something interesting when I was at Helgrind," Alison said staring intently at Galbatorix.

"You were supposed to _only_ tell the Ra'zac to get Roran then you were to leave!" He snapped. _Strange for it occured to me that you said we were to take our time_ Dante said to Galbatorix directly.

"The Ra'zac said the reason you wanted them to get Roran is so you can get to Eragon. But why do you want him? What has Eragon possibly done? He is just an innocent farm boy!" Murtagh looked at Alison seemingly surprised at something she said, but she plowed on "And why in the world would the Ra'zac call him a Shadeslayer! I thought it was a dragon rider that killed Durza, not Eragon! Unless there is another Shade that i have not heard about! And why was the Ra'zac at Carvahall all those months ago? What were they doing there? Why was Brom worried a-about E-eragon?" She fell silent trying to add this all up and only one solution came to her, a solution she desperately wished not to be true.

"Come now my child, you do not need to worry about this," The king attempted to soothe her but she could see that underneath he was furious.

"I am not your child!" Alison spat "My father died at Carvahall trying to protect me from the Ra'zac when they killed him! For once I am glad that I have never been in Du Weldenvarden, I am glad I have no idea where my people live for if I knew you would know and all I want is for you is to die!" Alison screamed, blind with her anger and hatred. The whole room shook with Galbatorix's anger.

"Be that as it may be, I still have control over you and I am telling you now as your master and king to take the hatchling to the dragon hold and to find a spare room for Murtagh. Ganga!" He yelled. Alison glared at him for a moment before whirling around and taking the dragon hatchling on her arms she strode out, Dante following.

Alison walked quickly until she got a distance away from the throne room when she stopped and waited for Dante and Murtagh to catch up _Are you alright?_ Dante asked anxiously. _Not really, the king will no longer treat us kindly after what i said, I'm sorry Dante. _Alison replied staring at the floor. When Murtagh caught up she looked at him briefly before proffering his dragon forward.

"Take him, he is your dragon after all," Alison said softly. Murtagh shook his head looking at the dragon. "Take him! He is your dragon you are his rider," She sighed as she realised why he was refusing "Look, it won't hurt you again to touch him, it only hurts the first time,"

"Are you sure?" He asked looking at the ruby dragon.

"Yes, how else are you supposed to ride him?" Alison said and Murtagh reached forward cautiously and took the dragon out of Alison's arms. Alison turned and continued walking to the dragon hold, she heard footsteps as Murtagh began following her. _Ask him why he wasn't scared of me_ Dante begged. _Why don't you? _Alison snapped. _Because, in case you haven't noticed, he has strong defences around his mind _Dante snapped back. Alison sighed

"How come you weren't scared of Dante?" She asked. Murtagh quickened his pace so he was walking beside her.

"Because I've seen a larger, more powerful and much more fierce then him," Murtagh said, looking at Alison.

"Wait, so you know who the dragon rider is?" Alison aked, hoping that it was not who she thought it might be.

"His name is Eragon," Murtagh said looking at the floor.

"No! Eragon can't- he can't be the dragon rider! He has never used a sword in his life! He was my friend," Alison cried, shaken and upset. _But it makes sense Alison, that would be why Galbatorix never told you, why the Ra'zac were in Carvahall_ Dante suggested trying to calm his rider.

"You knew him before he was a rider?" Murtagh asked curiously. But by then they had arrived at the dragon hold. Alison opened the door and Murtagh froze when he saw Shruikan chewing on a hunk of meat. Dante suddenly remembered how tired and hungry he wa from the three day flight that he charged straight in there and began tearing the body of a horse apart _Food! _He cried happily. Alison smiled at his enjoyment and turned to Murtagh.

"Leave the dragon in here," Alison said, in a commanding voice. Murtagh reluctantly set his dragon on the floor where it sat staring earnestly up at him. Alison led Murtagh out of the room and closed the door. Alison led him through the castle not saying anything , trying to process that Eragon the young boy she has been friends with her whole life, partially because she was curious about his name, was in fact a dragon rider. Not only that, but her and Dante's only hope for freedom, and the rider of the only female dragon. She stopped in front of a door and stood silently.

"Urm is this my room?" Murtagh asked akwardly breaking the silence. Alison nodded and walked away leaving him standing there.

* * *

><p>Please review! I like reviews:) I also like listening to Evanescence.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6 Abandon All Hope

**Hello again. So I've started a drawing of what Dante could look like, but i keep getting the scales wrong and he looks a little over weight.**

* * *

><p><span>Abandon All Hope<span>

Alison stalked to her chamber in a state in shock. But once she had arrived and sat at her desk she suddenly realised that someday she will see him again, but it is more likely that they will meet in the heat of battle and Eragon may think her a traitor. She stared down at the old but freshly polished desk shaking with tears and remembering all those days where she used to sit and watch Eragon and his cousin Roran tending their farm and she would occasionally help out. She remembered how Eragon had always seemed so fascinated by how she managed to coax their animals, when really all she did was whisper a few reassuring words in the ancient language to them. But now... now she may have to kill him or capture him for the king. _You might not have to, maybe Murtagh will do it for us _Dante put in as an attempt to make her feel better. But she just shook her head, even though he wasn't there _I will still face him someday and that day he will hate me. We have to get free Dante. _She said as she stood up and walked to the window, staring out. _But we can't, he knows our true names. They only way is to kill Galbatorix but, unfortunately, we can't do that either so we are stuck. _Dante pointed out before retreating from her mind. Alison scpoed the room, feeling too restless to remain in there. She turned and walked out.

Alison stalked through corridors an down stairs until she stepped out into a courtyard. It was lavishly decorated with plants and stone sculptures. In the centre of the courtyard was a massive fountain the top was shaped as a dragon's head and water was pouring out of the open mouth. Around the edge of the courtyard where benches and some nobles sat at a few, talking amongst themselves. A few soldiers were marching through the courtyard and out into the city through the tall, heavily fortified gate Alison slowly approached the gates and glared at the guard who came to stand in front of her, blocking the way into the city.

"What are you doing out here Miss?" He asked, looking her up and down _Human men_ Alison cursed.

"I want to go into the city for a while, I'm quite restless you see," Alison replied darkly, hoping he would just get out of her way.

"Well you see Miss, you seem awful young to go out in the city alone so why don't you fetch your mother or father?" the soldier suggested. Alison took a step forward, her annoyance clear on her face as she reached into her cloak and drew her sword.

"Are you sure about that? I can easily impale you before you have the chance to even get one hand on your sword," She threatened

"Now now, where did you steal that sword from? If you just gave me the sword and walk away we can pretend nothing happened here, if not I will have to take you to Armand and you wouldn't want that would you?" The soldier said tauntingly. But Alison just threw her head back and laughed. Then out of nowhere she lounged forward, holding her sword at his neck. Alison reached out with her mind, sweeping past his weak defences with ease, and took control of his mind. He panicked, and his thoughts were in disarray. She withdrew her sword and made him walk away, back to his position by the gate. Alison sheathed her sword and stepped out into the everyday bustle of the city. Alison aimlessly wandered around, not finding the distraction she was seeking.

She soon found herself in the lower part of the city, where the poorest people lived. She saw groups of people huddled in the streets, thin and cold, houses made out of wood that were nearly collapsing. In one alleyway were some more children fighting over a loaf of bread. Everywhere she looked where people begging for money, their clothes rugged and stitched in all these people brought tears to Alison's eyes and she felt partially guilty for all this, after all she was serving the man who caused all this famine. She soon noticed a man on the floor with an infected gash on his cheek, seeping blood all down his face and torn clothes. The infection was spreading and within days of agony he would die. Alison walked towards him and held out her hands, the way she would approach a scared animal. She crouched in front of him and placed her right hand over his injury. The man flinched at her touch and had fear in his brown eyes. Her Gedwey ignasia glowed as Alison uttered a few words in the Ancient language and the mans eyes widened as his infection receded and finally disappeared Alison smiled at him and took away her hand, where there was once a horrible gash across his left cheek was unblemished skin. His hand flew to his cheek as he gasped at her.

"How.." He asked, stunned. Alison gave him one final look before turning and walking back to the castle, finally calm.

Once she reached her chambers she went to the cupboard hidden under her desk she placed her hand on it and, using her mind reached to the hidden lock and pushed. The cupboard opened and inside were what at first would appear to be three glowing orbs, one red, one yellow an the other brown. But the orbs were pulsing with an ancient energy. Alison took the yellow one into her hands and as soon as her hands made contact with it she felt a consciousness in the back of her mind _Sorry_ she whispered to it, but no reply came from the broken mind as Alison replenished her strength using the energy inside it, the spell she did had drained some of her energy. She gingerly placed the Eldunari back in the cupboard and closed using magic then she fell forward on her bed, filled with disgust for using something so pure and innocent as the Eldunari. And for the first time since she and Dante left Helgrind, she slept.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! By the way Dante means lasting. I was either going to call him Dante or Nero ( Nero meaning powerful) but Dante sounded better. They are both Latin names and i want to learn Latin! oh yea and the name of the chapter means.. well it means that Alison and Dante have no hope of escaping the king. Thx to Supernatural for helping me with the name of the chapter! yay SPN ( I'm kinda obsessed with it)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7 Salvation

**Hey! Sorry it took so like a week to upload this chapter, but season 4 just came out on Grand Chase so I've been on that and I've only written little bits here and there.  
><strong>**Melanhead10: Sorry I didn't answer ur question last chapter, but I don't check my emails much. No Galbatorix didn't want Murtagh to know that the green egg had hatched in case he escaped or something, but it don't really matter now that Murtagh is a rider as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle or anything in it, but i own Alison and Dante **

* * *

><p><span>Salvation<span>

_Wake up Alison! _Dante yelled. _Huh?_Alison replied turning opening her eyes and staring at the patterned ceiling. She jolted upright as she realised how bright her chamber was. _You've slept far too long! The morning is nearly gone.I was much more tired than you and I still woke up first! _Dante growled, clearly annoyed. _Sorry_ Alison replied sheepishly. She decided to skip her small breakfast, it was much too late for it now, besides Galbatorix is probably going to be mad about her lateness _not like that's anything new_ she thought bitterly. She dressed quickly and grabbed her sword from were it lay on the stone floor. She quickly tied it to her waist and hurried out into the dimly lit corridor, heading to the throne room. _I'm not really sure Galbatorix wants to see us today, after all if he did he would've sent someone to wake you. Besides I prefer being with Shruikan than Galbatorix, even if Shruikan is a little crazy._ Dante said.

Alison realised something was going on when she was walking down the corridor adjacent to the throne room, she could hear something strange. Alison paused and tried to determine what was going on. _Dante, could you look through the window? I think I can hear shouting. _Alison asked. _But the king isn't normally shouting yet, he prefers punishing people or torturing people just after his midday meal _Dante said, curious. _Then why don't you look, and I'll listen_ Alison suggested. _What if I get seen? I do not want to take that risk, he is already angry with us and if i spy on him he will be even more mad with us_ Dante said _Aren't you the least bit curious? Young dragons normally are, I guess you are an abnormal dragon_ Alison taunted, intending to anger him and succeeded for Dante reared up and flew out of the dragon hold _If I get spotted I'm blaming you_ He growled. Alison crept closer to the door, as close as she could without being in the guards line of sight.

"You will yield to me! You will do my bidding willing or not, even if it means breaking your mind!" Galbatorix yelled, slightly muffled by the supposedly soundproof door. _I can see them! There's a person laying on the floor and the king is standing over that person. Wow the king looks mad, wander what that person did. Wait... I think I can see..._ Dante cut off as he flew closer to the window. _What is it? What can you see?_ Alison asked, she then heard screams from within the ancient room, but what disturbed her mist was that she recognised the voice. _A dragon! I can see a red dragon standing on the person on the floor looking like... well like the dragon is protecting the person, I mean _trying_ to. _Dante paused _I bet you it's Murtagh and his dragon. _Alison shuddered at the sounds of Murtagh's screams and walked away. She ignored the guards questioning eyes as she loped up to the dragon hold. _Meet me in the dragon hold_ was all she said as Dante winged away from the window, attempting to be stealthy but it was impossible for he was too large.

Once Alison had climbed the final staircase and stepped into the dragon hold she walked straight toward the corner where Dante was curled up. _Why has this shaken you up so much Alison? _He asked anxiously, raising his emerald head off the floor. _You probably don't remember this but we went through the same ordeal when you first hatched. It was terrible, it continued until he learnt our true names and had us, me, for you was only three days old at the time, swear oaths to him _She replied expressionlessly as she sat down by his side, enjoying the warmth of his hard scales. _Really? Wouldn't i remember that kind of thing though? I should have. _He growled. _Lets go flying for a while. Please?_ Alison asked _It'd take your mind off things, and it's been a while since we last flew together for enjoyment_. Dante shot up onto his legs immediately _I thought you would never ask! Can we kill some travellers as well? _He begged, exited. Alison laughed and picked up his saddle from where she left it and began to do up the many straps that holds it in place.

Soon after they were soaring through the clear skies, the city a blur below roared and snapped his wings shut. They plummeted through the air, gaining speed as they fell until Dante's wings snapped open again and he climbed higher, rising through the clouds. _I love flying with you, I just wish we could go wherever we wanted and not have to be back by any time, just when we want to. _Alison sighed, rubbing some of his scales. _But_ _maybe we could, we are already far from the city, we could just fly away and be done with this _Alison continued. _But I want to fight! It's fun! _Dante protested, circling the city from high in the clouds. _We could fight if you really wanted to, but with the Varden, at least that way we would not be slaves to an unjust king_ She reasoned. _Very well, but it may not work._ and with that they flew away. _We should head south, according to Galbatorix the Varden dwell within the Beor Mountains, and it would offer good hiding places from pursuers_ As they got furthar from the city Dante gained more confidence and flew faster, sinking lower to the ground. Alison looked behind them and saw no one pursing them, and she watched the black city fade into the distance, where it disappered over the horizan. _I think we made it! I think we have escaped that murky death trap!_ "I hope so!" Alison exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>I weren't sure if i should've ended the chapter there or carried on a little. :( last episode of Supernatural upset me so im a little depressed at the moment, and my cat has a virus. But on the bright side the spider nest in my room has finally been destroyed! :D Please review! If I later decide I don't like the way I ended it, I'll change it so b warned.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8 Flight

**Hello! Thanks for all the reviews! :D You know, I wasn't going to actually make them escape at first, I was going to make it seem like they escaped then make it like Dante flew into some kind of barrier so they had to fly back but i reckon them getting out is a pretty cool idea so they've escaped, but something really big is gonna happen soon (i dont know how soon) about Galbatorix there are a couple of hints in this chap but not many. **

* * *

><p><span>Flight<span>

Dante roared happily, he dove down lashing his tail through the air. Alison laughed joyfully for the first time in months.  
><em>Stay above the clouds, we cannot risk anyone seeing us <em>she cautioned. Dante reluctantly rose higher W_hich direction should I fly? _Dante demmanded _This is the first time I've ever left the Uru'baen, save for the excursions Galbatorix sent us on, and I have never seen a map of Alageasia_. She thought about for a moment then decided _Lets go south to the lake Tiidosten then east to the Beor's_. Dante caught a bird that was foolish enough to fly near him and swollowed it whole and asked _Why don't we just go to Surda? Surely they could point us in the right direction_. _No! They would shoot us on sight, besides they may not be supporting the Varden. I thought dragons were supposed to be intelligant _She thought. _Hey I heard that! _ Dante complained, realesing a puff of smoke. They flew in silence exept for the occasionly said words, simpoly enjoying their freedom and each others company. The scenery was mostly farms and roads packed with people around the outside of the Uru'baen, but the farther they went the more sparse they became until there was just a busy road and a few farms in the distance. As the day wore on Alison became more cautious and confused. _Why isn't anyone coming after us?_ She asked, only to find that Dante had been wandering the same thing. _If the king sent a group of magicians on horseback with enough Eldunari he could've caught us before we got too far. _Dante said after a pause. _The king himself could've come with Shruikan and easily overpowered us, but they haven't._ _Maybe they haven't noticed our absence, Galbatorix was busy and we had nothing planned for the day. _Alison suggested hopefully. Dante flew a little lower so that he could go faster when they reached the plains, the road now a trail with hardly anyone on it. _If you really want to fly low, stay away from the trail, just in case_ she sighed, he is only a young dragon after all.

They flew through the night, afraid that if they landed they would be discovered by a patrol or travelers. _Let them come_ Dante growled _I will tear them apart where thay stand_. Alison sighed at the venom in his voice and averted her gaze out to the surranding darkness. None had yet come after them and it was still confusing her when she noticed something... odd in the distance, something that did not match the bare land of the plains. Something... green. _Dante, can you tell what it is? It's too far and dark for me to tell. I thought elves were meant to have good eyesight_ he commented, but he still attempting to discern what it was. _It appears to be a grouo of trees, but why they would grow there evades me_. He sunk a little lower, catching a breeze to help him in his flight. _Isn't it obvoius? Tiidosten is there_ Alison pointed out, leaning forwards so to see it better. But failing that she continued her observation of the stars.

Dante reached the lake by mid-morning and immediately dived in, without warning his rider who was sleeping on his back. She non-verbally yelled in protest as they submerged into the icy depths. _What are you? Oh, you found the lake. And decided to take a bath. Thanks. _She snapped causing her dragon to almost drown as he laughed at her. Dante twisted in the murky water, darting after a hoard of fish and caught eight of them in his mighty maw. _Can you please not kill animals in front of me please? You know I __hate it_ Alison exclaimed. _It's only natures way_ he retorted smoothly, swallowing the mouthful of fish. _Can we get out of the lake?_ She asked, ignoring what he said. Dante sprang out of Tiidosten and extended his leathery wings to full capacity and glided to the shore. Alison jumped off his back but her knees gave way from underneath her for they were stiff from the flight. Dante swung his head in her direction and looked at her with one big unblinking green eye _Those fish were a pitiful meal, I'm going hunting_ Dante took off once again.

"Hurry back," Alison whispered then wandered into the trees in search of edible plants.

Dante circled a city, the name of the city he did not know, but it was the nearst one to the lake, exept for the one in Surda. He glided on an updraft and finally noticed something worth eating. He locked his wings and swooped directly over the city. Annoying-loud-alarm went off and everyone below, including Dante's prey, began running. He roared in fury and began pursing the round-ears-two-legged. He wished he could breathe hot-burning-fire to prevent his prey from escaping. Dante dived, attempting to catch the man in his sharp talons but nearly crashed into a looming house. He growled and realized a steady stream of smoke as round-ears-two-legged s began shooting pointy-stick-arrows at him. He wouldn't care, but two pierced his wings and one his belly. Dante roared again as his prey ecaped into a house and instead turned on the archers. He landed heavily on the wall beside them, causing it to crumble and partway collapse. Dante however just became more irritated _All I want is a decent meal_ He yelled at the two-legged s, they screamed in fear as he drew closer and he watched in amusement as they attempted to escape him by jumping off what remained of the wall. He heard the crack of their bones as they collapsed on the stone pavement, then Dante lazily glided from his perch and landed before them. The archers screamed and begged for mercy as they lay on the floor, unable to stand. He could smell their fear and knew that even if he did not eat them they would never be able to fight properly for a long while. Dante regarded them for a moment but he could feel the pain of his wings, feel the warmth of his blood and tore them apart. He looked at their dead bodies which lay in pieces all over the pavement then ate them, loving the taste of human flesh. He turned observing the city, no one was about they were all hiding within their too-small-for-dragon-brick-homes, until a group of soldiers came around a corner. Dante scoffed at their sharp-pointy-swords and polished-metal-armor. _Too much effort to kill these_ he decided and took off, flying back to the bank on the other side of Tiidosten where he left partner-of-his-mind-Alison.

He landed with a _thump_, he was tired and his injuries made it harder to fly. _Alison!_ he called for he could not see her. _I'm in the woods, it would be best we remain hidden where fishers or soldiers cannot see us, perhaps we could stay here a while to rest. _Dante shifted uncomfortably and decided it would be best to show partner-of-his-mind-Alison rather than tell her what had happened to him _Alison, could you come here? I need your help_ He extended his thoughts so that she could feel his fatuguie and pain. _What happened _ She immediately replied, running towards where he stood. Dante felt her concern and worry and shuffled his wings, even more uncomfortable and a little uneasy. But not guilty. A dragon will never be guilty. Alison ran out of the trees and slowed as she saw his pierced wings _Where did you go?_ She asked cautiously, approaching him slowly. _Well I thought that now we're free I could_ He stopped shuffling his wings again. _What is the name of the city to the north of the lake?_ Dante asked, hoping yo alter the conversation. Alison stopped. Dante cringed as he felt her realization, horror, anger. _You didn't... Please don't tell me you went hunting there_ She exclaimed, noticing how the injuries on his wings looked like arrows had caused them. _Yes and what of it?_ Dante snapped, annoyed about being told what not to and what to eat. _You went into a city, and killed... what did you eat?_ She demanded narrowing her blue eyes. _Well _I _thought it was a good idea, ridding the Empire of several archers_. Dante growled _And are you going to heal me or what? We can't stay here, not now. _Alison approached him silently and healed his wings. _They got my belly too_ Dante informed her. She healed that too and mounted him. _You're angry aren't you? _Dante asked but got no reply. He took a drink from the lake then took off again towards the tall-dangerous-not-nice mountains where the Varden are meant to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I want to know what you think of Dante POV, if it's good i might write like that more often.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9 Shrrg

**Hey! Sorry it was a while, but I had internet problems. Anyways, this is my longest chapter so far. (I think. probably)**

* * *

><p><span>Shrrg<span>

Dante flew into the tall-pointy-mountains that were the Beors. He growled at the lack of space due to the lumbering mountains. _I'm going to try to fly above the mountains, it will be easier _He informed Alison, but to his dismay she continued ignoring him. He rose higher, above the clouds where everything was much brighter and the hard-to-see-colour-white covered every surface. But still the peaks were out of reach so he rose higher. The air was getting thinner, the wind had gone. Icicles began forming on his scales but he shook them off. His breathing became labored and his mind went into a panicked frenzy. He heard Alison's voice in his mind, shouting something but what she said was meaningless. He felt an oppressive weight on him, pushing him down, making it even harder to fly. Dante fought against it for a while but then dived down back through the clouds. He could breathe again! _Dante don't do that! You nearly killed us!_ Alison snapped. _Yay! You're talking to me again!_ Dante crowed happily and flew in a loop. He could hear Alison sigh in expiration on his back _Yes I'm talking to you, but do you know what you did?_ She asked. _Yes, i helped the Varden!_ He said, over excited. _No, you killed people, exposed the direction we were going and you undoubtedly made Galbatorix mad._ She said. _Actually, he was mad already, killing a few archers wouldn't make him more insane would it? Besides it would be good if the Varden heard about what I did, they would know that we are on their side _Dante said, hoping to convince her. _I meant mad as in angry, but I see your point although I am against it _She decided. Dante circled downwards, and landed on the floor of the Beor Mountains. The mountains cast them in shadow as Alison dismounted and Dante curled up _I must rest_ he said before closing his emerald eyes.

Alison sat by his side for a while but then grew bored. She stood up and began wandering through the mountains, searching for signs of habitation of any kind. As she wandered she expanded her senses, taking in the life around her. But there was not much creatures. Alison noticed some oddly large paw prints on the ground, similar to that of a wolf but much larger and more deeply imprinted in the mud which meant the creature was much heavier than a wolf. She followed them, curious, deeper into the mountains where it became much darker. She was surprised for the prints had seemed fairly recent but they appeared to go on endlessly. Whatever this strange creature is, it must be able to move swiftly. She increased her pace so to find it quicker _If I do not find it soon , I will have to go back I do not want Dante to get stressed. _She decided. There were few trees in between mountains and the place seemed much more dangerous than the Spine had ever seemed. It was dark, like a never ending dusk and silent. Alison stopped before a cave that appeared to have been created not by man, but by incredibly strong claws. She cautiously approached, noticing the trail goes into the cave. She stood by the edge peering into the darkness when she heard a steady growl from within. She went completely still as a massive head peered out of the cave, the fur on its neck raised. Alison stared at it with shock as it was slightly taller than the horse she used to have. It's bright yellow eyes locked with her blue ones as it bared it's fang like teeth and snarled at her. Alison held out her hands in front of her, showing the palms to the creature and said clearly

"Eka weohnata neiat haina ono. Atra nosu waise fricaya," The wolf looked at her for a moment then relaxed and loped towards her. Alison knelt and outstretched her hand the wolf took in her scent. She smiled and reached for the wolf's mind it recoiled from her and flattened it's ears she calmed the wolf and, briefly, swifted through it's memories of paths through the mountains before quickly withdrawing the contact. She saw a ruined city that did not seem to far and according to the strange wolf's memories all of the tunnels were collapsed. But the wolf knew of one. One tunnel that still existed and was connected to many other tunnels under the mountains. She sat there completely still, her father had once told her that sudden movements would scare wild animals.

"Ganga," She said, hoping that it would go and it retreated within the darkness of it's cave. She stood up and retraced her steps to where Dante slept. After she had walked several paces she heard the soft padding of paws behind her. It took all of her self control not to turn and face her follower, and instead she kept walking, hoping that it would soon grow bored and go.

But, her hope turned false as it had followed her all the way to where Dante was still sleeping. Alison walked towards the sleeping dragon and sat at his side, facing the wolf. It had frozen when it saw Dante, it's bright eyes focused on him.

"Eitha," Alison muttered. The wolf turned it's head to look at her and stepped forward, it's grey fur flowing fluidly. It looked fleetingly at Dante and sat back in it's haunches. Alison watched as the wolf stretched out it;s paws in front of it and rested it's head on them, now laying only a yard from them. Alison reached out her hand and placed it on the side of the wolf's head, it looked up at her intelligently, an intelligence that unnerved Alison. She ran her hand down it's face and across it's back, stroking the wolf. Dante stirred and one of his eyes blinked open. _What is that?_ He asked sleepily. Alison chuckled and replied _Some kind of wolf, it followed me here_. Dante swung his head round to face the wolf and sniffed it. He reached out to it's mind as Alison did but this time the wolf growled. _Well he has a temper_ Dante exclaimed. _Why did you do that Dante?_ She asked him. _To try and work out where to go using his memories. _Dante replied smugly. _I already did that I think we should go here _She showed him an image of the ruined city. _And how would that help? It's just some ruins, all the tunnels were collapsed._ Dante snapped. _All but one _She said softly and showed him the tunnel. _Very well, lets go._ He said getting up and stretching. _What about the wolf?_ Alison asked cautiously. _What about it? I guess it would make a decent meal..._ Dante mused. _No!_ Alison snapped. _Fine, lets just leave him then, he can go back to his cave._ Alison sighed and nodded. She climbed onto Dante once again, the wolf watching her sadly from the ground. Alison, for some reason, felt guilty for leaving it so she hasty went into it's mind, his mind rather. And told him where they were going in the ancient language. The wolf jumped up and barked happily before bounding away, uneasily fast. _Whats gotten into him?_ Dante said sourly. Alison decided not to tell her dragon what she told the wolf as he took off and flew towards the ruined city, ruined dwarf city she guessed.

_I see it_ Dante said flying lower and faster. _What does it look like?_ Alison asked. _Can't really tell, but it does look ruined._ He remarked. _Obviously, it's a ruined city_ She snapped. _And your still in a bad mood._ Dante complained. _I'm trying to cheer up, I really am but all you ever really think about is killing. _Alison said remorsefully. _Thats because I'm a dragon_. He dived lower, barely avoiding the base of a mountain. Dante rose up over a dying tree and Alison gasped. In front of them was what was once a grand city, like a piece of art, but it now lay in ruins; it looked as if the ground itself was torn open. There was ha;f standing buildings and in the center was a tall tower, towering over everything, but that too was crumbling. _Theres the collapsed tunnels_ Dante pointed out. Alison followed is gaze and saw them all. _The one we need is nearer the center_ With one stroke of his wings Dante propelled them over the fallen walls. Alison guided Dante using the wolf's memories. Finally they found it, visible only in the air. Dante crowed happily and dived to the ground where he landed. Alison leapt off his back and looked around her. A smile lit up her face and she ran to a patch of grey

"Favion!" She cried, throwing her arms out. _Wha-_ Dante spluttered confused, but as he saw what it was Alison was hugging he growled with shock _What is that _wolf_ doing here? And why, of why did you name him? _Dante exclaimed. _I told him where we were going_ Alison simply said. _And i named him because... because my father was named Favion and my father always had a deep affection with wolves_ Alison stood and walked to the tunnel, with Favion at her heels _Shall we go?_ She asked. Dante grumbled an followed the elf and wolf into the tunnel.

After walking for about a league they were shrouded in complete darkness. Dante kept fidgeting, uncomfortable with being underground. Alison was trailing a hand across a wall for she was blind in the darkness. _Must the wolf come with us?_ Dante demanded. _Yes, asked him earlier, when I first met him, if we could be friends. He obviously thinks that he should come with us now_ Alison said. _What? Why would you do that! It's just an animal! _Dante snarled. _I did it so he would trust me enough when I entered his mind to work out where to go _Alison said, remaining calm. _That isn't an excuse to take him with us to the Varden _he growled. _Fine, I'll make you a deal, if you stop complaining about Favion and let him remain with us for as long as he wants; I will forgive for the murders you committed the other day. And I won't have a go at you if you decide to do it again _She responded. From behind Dante growled _No fair! But I guess as long as I can eat the soldiers... then yes, we have a deal _he agreed. He then over took Alison and Favion, bounding as fast as he could being a dragon in a tunnel mined for dwarves. _Come on! Lets find the Varden!_ He exclaimed. Alison sighed and began running after him _You know we will probably only find dwarf cities down here_ she shot back. _Yes, but remember, Galbatorix said he was sending the urgals to a dwarf city through some tunnels that had been discovered. I'm willing to bet he meant the tunnels here and that they will lead us to the dwarf city that the Varden are at _he explained. _Wow, you actually took the time to think about it, well done!_ Alison said sarcastically. As they ran the only sounds were Dante's and Favion's claws scratching against the stone of the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry! I couldn't help but add a wolf! I love them :3 I'm gonna base his personality after my cat Charlie. I have no idea how long Favion is going to be in it, making him go travel with Alison &amp; Dante with them was just an impulse thing. Oh well :) Please review peoples. Oh yh, and for the people that cant b asked or dont have the time to look them up, the translations of the ancient language that I used in this chap : Ganga= go (who dont know that 1?) Eitha= Leave Eka weohnata neiat haina ono. Atra nosu waise fricaya= I will not harm you. Let us be friends. Most of the ancient lang I used is in Eragon (u know, the first book)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10 The Warders

**Hello. its the half term so im happy, doing what ever i want all day, except when my mum makes me revise for my maths exam. Yay from what i get in my reviews I guess u like Favion which is a good sign for that wolf's future. Anyways, a new chapter and its kinda a filler, kinda important.**

* * *

><p><span>The Warders<span>

The passing of time was only signified by Favion's and Dante's slowly increasing hunger. _These tunnels go on for ever _Dante complained lashing his tail into a wall. The wall shuddered at the impact but thankfully did not collapse. _Be careful! You could've killed us! Again! _Alison exclaimed tiredly. _They will end some time Dante, keep in mind that these tunnels probably extend all over the mountain range, besides they would never have been built if they don't go anywhere _Alison retorted. _I know! I'm just fed up with being underground, I hate it_ but still he kept walking. Alison sighed and looked at the walls, they were completely smooth, slightly damp it appeared as if they weren't mined but built out of solid stone. _Whoever built this tunnel was incredibly skilled_ She commented Dante grumbled in reply _If they were so skilled they should have made windows and lights. _Alison sighed _You can't build windows underground._ Beside her Favion froze, with one mighty paw still in the air. Alison stopped and looked at him inquiringly and Dante, not noticing continued walking. Favion tensed and slowly set down his paw, with his snout twitching, smelling the air. His ears swiveled forwards where Dante had disappeared down the tunnel. The large wolf raised his tail as he stared otherwise unmoving into the suddenly heard screams and war cries from further in the tunnels Favion growled and stepped forward. _Alison! Where are you? I'm under attack! Help!_ Dante yelled and she could hear him roar. Alison bolted down the tunnel drawing her sword while Favion bounded ahead of her snarling.

Alison froze for a second, the light from torches blinding her. Then as her eyes adjusted she saw hundreds, possibly thousands of people in the tunnel, they surrounded Dante and were trying to keep him at bay with spears, but Favion lunged on a mans back tearing with his claws the mans dying screams distracted everyone long enough for Dante to barrel past them all and he stood beside Alison baring his fangs at the attackers, who Alison noticed were all human. _Maybe the wolf-horse has some use after all_ He said dryly. Favion backed away from the fight so he stood by Alison's other side with his hackles raised and was growling. From amongst the people a women stepped forward, her eyes widened when she took in the trio. Alison recoiled with shock when she noticed the dark tone of the womens skin, it was clear that she was from one of the roaming tribes of the desert.

"Who are you? And what gives you the _right_ to attack my dragon?," Alison demanded.

"I apologize for my peoples actions, but I will not tell you who we are until we know what you are doing here and where your allegiance lays," The dark skinned, but evidently young women said cautiously. Dante growled at her more than a little annoyed with her answer. _Hush Dante, we may not need to fight them_ Alison pointed out.

" To answer both your questions we are seeking the Varden, do you have any idea where they may be?" Alison asked, while she reached out to Favion's mind to calm him. The womens face lit up for a moment then faded into a passive expression.

"Why are you searching for the Varden? Did the king send you?" The women demanded, she seemed oddly emotionally about the question, like it meant life and death to her. Dante roared at the accusation causing the men who were relaxing to raise their spears again.

"No! We want _nothing_ to do with that traitor! Except to kill him! We only wish to aid the battle and increase the chance for _his_ death. And in my case, to see lost friends once again," Alison said sadly, casting her eyes downward to the worn floor. _Shes happy, the weird women looks happy, as do all the people, they're all smiling_ Dante said shifting uneasily.

"Well, I guess we can trust you then. Actually I'm not sure if you are speaking truth, we must be cautious, so you must let Trianna who is our lead magician into your mind so we can be sure," The women said. Dante growled once again and Alison looked up sharply narrowing her eyes at the person stepping forward.

"We allow no one into our minds, I will not have that poor excuse of a magician look at my memories, they are between Dante and I only," She said between her teeth. Trianna looked angry at what she said but Alison just smiled sweetly at her and repeated what she had told them about Galbatorix in the ancient language. Trianna frowned.

"I repeated what i had said about wishing to kill Galbatorix in the ancient language, which your magician should be able to confirm. And she should also be able to reassure you that it is impossible to lie in the ancient language. So can you please either help us out by telling us how to find the Varden or get out of our way," she threatened, not only annoyed, but bored too.

"Is this true?" The women asked Trianna who looked over at Alison and Dante and nodded. The dark haired women smiled and the surrounding people cheered. Favion flattened his ears at the sudden noise and Alison glanced around at them all, confused. "I am Nasuada, leader of the Varden," The dark-skinned women announced. Alison froze, staring at the people with a renewed interest.

"Really? Then what, may I ask, are you doing down here?" Alison asked. _She must be that persons successor... Ajihad _Dante worked out.

"We are moving to Surda so we can attack the Empire directly. It is about a two day journey from here. Will you come?" She asked peering at them. _Yes_ Dante said to Nasuada. _See? We could've gone to Surda!_

"Then lets continue," She said and began walking forward, with the whole Varden following. Alison stood still until Nasuada was level with her than began walking. Favion looked at Nasuada and sniffed her, he seemed unsure.

"Can I ask why you have a shrrg with you?" A really short person asked from behind Nasuada. Alison doubled back to look at him closer. He was _really_ short, he had a beard and he wore an ax where people would normally wear a sword. _He looks like a child, I could fit him in my mouth whole, and swallow him whole_ Dante remarked. _Don't you even think about it! _Alison said quickly.

"Whats a shrrg?" Alison asked the short person _I think hes a dwarf Alison_ Dante said, laughing. The dwarf looked at her, evidently irritated by her lack of knowledge.

"The shrrg that is following you," The short tempered dwarf snapped. Alison laughed at his comment _Dwarves are like little angry men_ she said, causing Dante to laugh in the weird dragon way, he received a lot of strange looks from nearby people.

"You mean Favion? He followed us here, I'm not letting Dante eat him so don't worry," Alison reassured the dwarf.

"Good, for it would be my duty to mine clan to protect that there shrrg," The dwarf said.

"How come? We do not know much of the dwarves," Alison said

"Why because my clan is Durgrimst Shrrg, there is a clan named after each of the native animals of the Beor mountains," The dwarf grunted dismissively, and he quickened his pace so as to lead the Varden through the tunnels and to Surda.

* * *

><p><strong>So can u peoples review please? I wanna know if I got Nasuada right, I don't think I did.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11 Uncertainty

**Sorry for kinda long update, but i had 2 revise for my maths exam and such. I really can't revise, I find it difficult to concentrate on maths :L I have 2 warn u all! the Cherry is free and its gonna kill us all using cherry juice! Soz, im in a random mood**

* * *

><p><span>Uncertainty<span>

Alison stretched out on her bed. _We're finally here, finally with the Varden _She thought. They had arrived at Aberon late last night; a day later then Nasuada had expected. Alison got up and walked to the window, the warm breeze lifting her hair. The city stretched out for miles, and was in a much better condition than Uru'baen, the constant heat was reflected by the design of the buildings and the lack of cloaks worn by the people of Surda. She looked down where the courtyard was and felt a pang of sympathy for the soldiers who had to wear full armor under the Sun's rays. Everyone seemed to be avoiding the far corner of the courtyard, and those who passed by were staring wide-eyed at what lay curled up in the shade. It lifted it's large head and blinked slowly, looking at the nearby people. _Morning_ Dante said sleepily _Do you know where I could get anything to eat? They won't let me hunt_ Dante complained. Alison smiled and walked across her pale room _Wait there and I'll find you some food. _He just grumbled impatiently in reply. Alison dressed and walked out of the room; into the bright corridor, eating an apple _A nice contrast to Uru'baen _she commented. _I don't care about what the place looks like! _Dante growled. _Well sorry, but I don't now my way around this place so I may take a while _She teased _Why can't you hunt? _She asked concerned. _Because the only animals around here belong to farmers and army people and ordinary people that live in the city, not any wild animals for leagues _He moaned opened her mind to the thoughts of those within the castle. She could feel the minds of many servants, nobles, generals and soldiers within the castle. A few people recoiled from her touch and threw up pitifully weak barriers. _At least there are some magicians, even if they aren't very strong_. Using the servants memories she navigated her way through the castle and into the kitchens.

The first thing she noticed upon entering the room was the heat. It reflected on every surface and was evident in the cooks' red faces. The second thing she noticed was the intense smell of cooking meat. A wave of anguish and nausea overcame her as she thought of all the animals murdered to create a meal appetizing for humans. The large room was filled with ovens and counters for preparing room, it was sorted so different types of food were prepared in different sections of the room. It had large windows that were kept open in an attempt to cool down te room and all the cooks wore short sleeved shirts, except for the women who had to wear dresses in all weather. Alison stood there, frozen in place struggling to take any more steps into the room where lives are rendered pointless. After a few minutes one of the many cooks noticed her.

"What are you doing down here miss?" He stepped towards her and looked her up and down, taking in her appearance and his eyes lingered on the sword that hung at her hip. "It is improper for a lady as beautiful as you to wear trousers, much less carry a sword it is," Alison smiled at him, attempting to make him uneasy.

"I do not go by human customs, and for what I am doing here I am fetching some food for my dragon Dante and my friend Favion,"

"You are a rider?" He asked, his eyes wide. Alison inclined her head. He bowed at her and asked with a trembling voice "I am so sorry for my earlier disrespect miss, how much meat do you need,". _How much do you want to eat Dante?_ Alison asked him. _Hmm the equivalent of two deer I think_ He said after a long moment of thought. _And what of Favion?_ She asked. _How would I know? He can't exactly talk can't he _Dante snapped. _Can you please stop being so mean to him? _Alison asked, tired of Dante's attitude towards Favion.

"Dante wants the equivalent of two deer, and for Favion; I do not know. What do you think will be enough to fill a shrrg?" Alison asked leaning against the wall trying to ignore the stench of death. The cook shifted his weight onto his right foot.

"I don't think we have enough to feed them both miss, we are unaccustomed to such large creatures like them in our city," He said glancing behind him.

"I hope you are aware that if Dante does not get his fill he can get rather grumpy and... hungry. I warn you now, he has been known to eat people, or if not people he may begin to hunt farmers stock. I think it's best if we avoid that," She taunted. The cook grew pale.

"I-I'll have some people b-bring them food immediately," He stuttered.

"Thank you for your help," Alison said then turned and hurried out of the kitchens. _You're going to get your food soon_ She relayed to Dante. _Soon? Why not now!_ He demanded. Alison dodged around a group of servants _Becasue they don't have enough meat yet, so they have to kill a few more animals to satisfy you and it will take a while to get the meat to you in the courtyard _She explained. She worked her way through the bright wide corridors of the castle until she stepped out into the caged heat of the courtyard. Alison however did not mind the heat, she found it oddly comforting as she cut across the middle of the courtyard to where Dante was stretched out snapping at anyone that came near him and Favion was curled up to the right of him. _Dante don't do that! Those people will complain to king Orrin then how will he ever trust us? _She scolded him. Dante settled back so he was sitting on the paved ground _We are with the Varden so we do not owe him our allegiance nor do we need his trust _Dante pointed out. Alison scowled as she sat beside him watching the people walk by. Favion got up and padded over to sit with them in the shadow. A group of people came out of the castle through large doorway dragging a few wagons piled high with meat. Alison turned away from it and and instead observed the people at the other side of the courtyard, sitting on wooden benches, who were staring openly at Dante but looked away when Alison's eyes turned on them. _About time!_ Dante huffed craning his neck to sniff in their direction. The servants walked up to where the three of them sat and stopped, staring at the dragon and shrrg with an unspoken fear in their eyes.

"Is this enough meat miss," One of them asked, flicking his eyes in her direction before watching Dante again.

"I do not know, it would be better if you asked the one that will be eating it," She said swiftly still not looking in their direction.

"H-he can understand me? But... hes just an animal!" The man exclaimed. Dante let out a jet of flame to the sky as he yelled at the people _Just because I have four legs all you two-legs seem to think you are better than me! To me you are all children just finding your way into the world, and if not for Alison I would happily eat you rather- _he stopped as he realized what he had just done_. I just... i just breathed fire!_ He crowed raising his head proudly. _Well done! Just.. be more careful you could've killed everyone _Alison said smiling at him. All around people were frozen where they stood, staring open mouthed at Dante. But the people that had brought out the meat were backing away, looks of pure fear on their faces. Even Favion seemed a little freaked out about what had occurred. Dante lowered his head and knocked over the wagons spilling the meat all over the ground and he sat down tearing into the meat enthusiastically. Favion slowly stepped forwards and joined him. Alison looked up and the servants had disappeared within the caste. _I can't believe I did it! It just came to me and was as simple as breathing I wish I got those servants though, they would have deserved it _he growled a_ctually, they don't deserve that form of death, it is far too honorable for them_. A group of soldiers came charging out of the castle with their swords raised. The stopped abruptly when they saw Dante calmly eating and glanced at the sky as if they were searching for a dragon. They parted and Nasuada walked out towards the corner.

"From what we saw we thought you were under attack, can you tell me what happened?" Nasuada asked.

"The people that brought food for Dante and Favion insulted Dante by calling him an animal, Dante was angered by this and released a jet of flame, but do not worry he did not harm anyone just scared everyone in vicinity," Alison explained bluntly.

"I see, and is this the first time he breathed fire?" Nasuada asked curiously.

"Aye it is. Why do you ask lady Nasuada?"

"I remember the first time Saphira breathed fire, she saved Eragon's life by breaking the Isidar Mithrim, star rose and therefore distracting the shade Durza so Eragon could kill him," Nasuada said, watching for Alison's reaction.

"So thats how he did it! Mu-," She stopped and was confused to why she couldn't say his name, she tried again but still couldn't.

"What is wrong Alison?" Nasuada asked. _Yes what is wrong?_ Dante repeated. _For some reason I can't say Murtagh, but I can to you.. why can't I say it out loud?_ She wondered beginning to panic.

"Nothing is wrong my lady," Alison smoothly said. "So you knew of Eragon? Where is he? I heard he was with the Varden and is Saphira his dragon?"

"Yes i know him, he is currently in Du Weldenvarden undergoing his training and yes, Saphira is his dragon. Now I must ask how you know of him, how much did Galbatorix tell you about him?" Nasuada asked, leaning forwards.

"Galbatorix," Alison spat out the name, "Told us nothing of Eragon, he did not want us to know, for if we knew I would double my efforts to get away," Alison said quietly, looking in the distant sky _We should go flying later_ she said to Dante. He paused in his eating to look at her for a moment _Yes, it's been a while since we last took to the skies_ then he returned his attention to his meal.

"Pray tell how you now of him then," Nasuada said _She thinks information about Eragon has leaked out into the Empire, you have no choice but to tell her. I know you would prefer not to talk about it but you must to earn her trust _Dante said soothingly. _Does she not already trust us?_ Alison sighed. _No, we haev not yet proved our loyalty to the Varden._

"Eragon... he was my... friend before the Ra'zac found me. I grew up in Carvahall my father and mother was sent there many years ago to keep our city informed about the ongoings of the Empire. My mother grew bored of human company and returned to Osilon a few months before Arya was captured. Once she was captured my father and I could not return home for our people had isolated themselves," Alison said in a rush. Nasuada was taken aback by this information.

"Does Galbatorix know the positions of the elf cities then?" She asked quietly. Alison looked up and met her eyes.

"No, I have never been near one of our groves and so there was no way he could have found out of their positions from me," _Lets go now, I long for the air_ Alison said, watching the clouds float by. _ Okay, I'm just about done here anyway_ Dante said getting up and unfurling his mighty wings. Alison hopped onto his back _Why? Why was I unable to say Murtagh?_ She asked again, her earlier panic returning as Dante took to the skies breathing fire once again just to prove he can.

* * *

><p><strong>I couldn't help but add the last 5 words :L Please <strong>**review. I'm trying 2 fill the plot hole that was mentioned but it might take a while :/ and i dont know y i called this chapter uncertainty... i just did coz im in a rlly random mood.**


	12. Chapter 12 Meetings

**Hello, im at school Lol not so sure about this chap. Sorry if theres any mispelling because i dont have enough time to proof-read it**

* * *

><p><span>Meetings <span>

They flew for several hours, enjoying the freedom and not having to go anywhere, just flying. Dante locked his wings in place so he was gliding and tilted forward towards the bad-to-crash-into-ground. He heard the sounds of animals that were terrified for their lives. A heard of cows panicked and stampeded through their field the sheep huddled together and emerging from the tiny wooden house came a man armed with a bow and knife. As he saw Dante his mouth fell open with fear and he was frozen in place a dog ran out of the house after him and ran towards Dante barking and growling. _Not again Dante, how many farms do you have to fly over?_ Dante snorted and accidentally released a little flame from his nostrils. _Oops_ he thought as the man took aim at Dante, evidently thinking he was under attack. Dante's wings rotated backwards as he twisted in the air and flew out of range of the pointy-stick-wooden-arrows. _I like flying over farms, it's fun watching the tamed animals reactions_ with one stroke of his powerful wings he flew over the farm and headed back to Aberon _I guess you would find it fun, but I however find it annoying. _

Once Dante had settled down in the corner again Alison went back inside to apologize to Nasuada for taking off earlier that day. She decided to ask for directions this time, after all how else was she supposed to learn her way around. She approached one of the guards that was stationed by the entrance of the castle.

"Excuse me, could you tell me how to find lady Nasuada?" Alison asked

"Yes, if you go down the hall you will come to a staircase, go up two flights of stairs then turn right. Keep walking until you come across a room surrounded by guards. You can't possibly miss it," He replied pointing down the hall.

"Thank you," Alison said turning away. She followed his directions and stopped in front of a large door with four guards all wearing the symbol of the Varden, a white dragon over a battlefield.

"I would like to speak with lady Nasuada," Alison said looking at them in their armor.

"Your name?" One of the men at the front asked.

"I am Alison," Was all she said. She stood and waited as they announced her presence _Not much different from the Uru'baen_ Dante commented from where he was listening to the ongoings through Alison's mind. The door swung open and Alison stepped in looking over the almost bare room. There was a desk situated at the end of the room and a banner beside it on the wall and that was all for decorations. On the desk were a fan and some parchment. Beside the desk was a bell-pull.

"Why have you come Alison?" Nasuada asked from where she sat on the desk.

"I have come to see you for a two reasons. Foremost of them is my apology. I am sorry of how i acted earlier, flying away with Dante in the middle of a conversation and I would like to know what you plan to do next in your battle against the Empire,"

"Apology accepted, may I ask why you left?" Nasuada said, leaning across her desk.

"I do not wish to share my reasons for I do not fully understand them myself," She said meeting Nasuada's eyes.

"For what I plan to do, we are waiting for king Orrin to rally his army so we can attack the Empire directly. I presume you will aid the fight?"

"That we will, we will do anything within our power to aid the Varden to over-throw the unjust king,"

"Very good, and you should know that Orrin will like to meet you sometime, he is king of Surda after all,"

"I think I will wait until he contacts me himself, for I would not know where to find him,"

"But you didn't know how to find me, yet you did. But that is irrelevant, I would like to ask how you knew Eragon is a rider. We have people spreading rumors about him in Dras Leona but not in Uru'baen which is where you were, you also said earlier that Galbatorix did not want you to know so how did you come to know of this? I would also appreciate it if you would tell us Galbatorixs' plans of advancement," **(I couldn't think of a better word to put there) **Alison looked at Nasuada _What should I say Dante? I learnt about Eragon from Murtagh but for some reason I can't say his name  
><em>_I'll try telling her!_ Dante said.

"Dante would prefer to tell you, if you would allow him in your mind of course," Alison said, hoping that Nasuada would consent.

"I would like to finally be able to speak with Dante," She said, but she gave Alison a weird look. Nasuada allowed Dante in her mind and he said _We found out Eragon was a rider the day we left. We had just gotten back from a mission to Helgrind-_ Dante paused and said to Alison only _Should I tell her that the last egg has hatched?  
><em>_Yes, you should she wanted to know Galbatorixs' plans and that is part of them. _Dante continued talking to Nasuada,_  
><em>_And we saw that-_ Dante cut off _I can't say it!_ He exclaimed to Alison.  
><em>Try telling her about finding out about Eragon!<em> She said quickly.  
><em>Well, we saw someone we had never seen before and that person made Glabatorix happy because that person had maneged to do something Galbatorix liked... the person there was once with the Varden and... he told us about Eragon being the blue rider<em> Dante concluded.  
><em>Nicly evaded, but why can't we say certain things? <em>Alison pondered

"This news seems rather troubling, somehow Galbatorix maneged to capture one of our people and he did something for Galbatorix. Do you know who he was or what he did?" Nasuada asked.

"No, we do not know," Alison lied. "As for Galbatorixes plans... well he didn't really have any exept of the obvious, mobalize a large army train us and attack the Varden then Surda than the dwarves and so on... but i believe they have been... set back by Dante and I leaving. Also, he wants to capture Eragon and Saphira. What do you intend to do?"

"We are waiting for king Orrin to ready an army then we will march upon the Empire, for now you and Dante can do whatever you wish really for there is nothing you can do to help us until we can attack the Empire. However I will ask you the same question I asked Eragon a while again, may we spread rumors about yours adnd Dante's strength through the Empire as well as your alliegance with us?" _What do you think Dante?_ Alison asked.  
><em>I think that it's a good idea, many of our future oppenents will fear us and this will annoy Galbatorix to no end <em>He said .

"Yes, you may spread rumors about us it will unnerve those who battle us," Alison said inclining her head.

"Thank you this will help our odds, if only slightly. You are dismissed but I advise you to meet with Orrin sometime soon," Nasuada said leaning back in her chair.

"I think i will take your advice, I have nothing else to do today. Where will i find him?" Alison asked. Nasuada gave her directions to Orrin's labatory and Alison left the room. _Why are you going to see him?_ Dante asked impationtly.  
><em>Becasue if I do not the humans of Surda will think we are rude it's all about apperances and what people think of us here for they expect high things of us and watch our every move so you should stop flying low over farms for your entertainment<em> She snapped.  
><em>Fine, I will stop but I don't care less of what they think of me, it is not of importance<em> He said as Alison stopped in front of another guarded door and waited for Orrin to call out "Enter," before she could step in.

"Greeting Your Majesty," Alison said bowing to him as was the custom of humans.

"You need not call me that rider. It is an honor to meet you I have already had a few complaints about your dragon," He said glancing at her before looking back down at the glass filled with a blue liquid in his hands.

"What have they said?" She asked uneasily.

"Mainly reports from farms where your dragon has flown over them and terrified the aniamls, also a few complaints about him almost biting a few people in the courtyard," He said while fiddiling with the strangly shaped glass _Dante!_She exclaimed. _Yes?_ He said sheepishly.  
><em>Why have you been trying to bite people?<em> Alison demanded.  
><em>Just entertaining myself, I didn't actually get any of them I'm not trying to get them I'm on purposly missing.<br>__I guessed that otherwise there would be a bunch of people dying from blood loss in the infirmary. _

" I am very sorry about what Dante has been doing, hes just bored but I assure you he won't do it again," _You hear me? Don't do it again _She told him.

"What is that liquid Orrin? I know that water is clear so it cannot be that," She asked looking at it curiously.

"This is lithium, it seems that with enough heat lithium melts and I am trying to work out what I can do with it in this form," He said simply

"Why? Don't you have more important things to do than this? It does seem intreating, but isn't redeying your army more important?" Alison asked looking up at him.

"I take it you are quite young, I would be unable to tell for elves are generally older than they look. I do this to relive the stress from my duty, besides one day my discoveries may be useful," He says

"I guess I can understand that, I go flying with Dante whenever I need a break,"

"It was nice meeting you, but I must go now elf. I hope your stay in my city is enjayable for you," Orrin said as he put the glass down and walked out of the lab. Alison followed him out of the room then went back into the courtyard where she sat with Dante and Favion in the corner _We really should name this corner you know_ She said absentmindly stroking Favions long fur.

* * *

><p><strong>plz review, not gonna say much here coz im at school. Also, not sure how to sart my next chapter, ive got a vague idea but its not enogh for a whole chapter. <strong>


	13. Chapter 13 A chapter

**Yes, i know I haven't updated in like five weeks but as i said last chapter, i had trouble with ideas and i was constantly re-writing this chapter**

* * *

><p>Alison lowered her sword "Dead," she said looking over at the little group of spectators. She was in the training field training some swordsmen and generally helping them get better. All over the field were Surdian's and people from the Varden training against each other, preparing to finally attack the Empire. The training field was beside the barracks behind the castle. They have been in Aberon over a week now. Alison spent most of her time at training feild or running around in the farmland with Favion at her side and Dante flying high overhead. Warriors were arriving at the capital from all over the country, taking arms and generally readying themselves for war.<p>

Alison made her way through the training field. Everything she has been doing lately is just to distract her and to prevent her from thinking about her limitations in what she can say. Standing by the old wooden fence was a little boy with shaggy black hair. He wore a dagger at his waist and his slanted bright eyes flicking about, watching everyone training with their various weapons. Alison climbed over the fence.

"Hey," She said to the boy, crouching beside him. His red eyes flicked to her face but he didn't reply.

"Whats your name?" She asked him in a friendly tone. The boy just blinked. Alison shifted her weight uncomfortably.

"You're not much of a talker huh?" She said. The kid grinned broadly in such a way that showed all his sharp teeth.

"You're a werecat aren't you?" Alison asked. She could feel something attacking the barriers around her mind. Alison cocked her head "Is that you," she asked him. The boy nodded and Alison lowered the defenses around her mind and let the werecat in. _Yes, I am a werecat alf _he said. Alison smiled

"Kvetha, eka eddyr Alison, whats your name?" She asked standing again. _I have many names, but most people know me as Solembum_ he said after a moments thought. Alison tested the strength of the fence behind her, satisfied she leaned against it.

"May I have a word of advise?" She asked tentatively, eyes downcast. Sloembum's form shimmered and there was a cat standing on the ground. He rubbed his large head against Alison's leg then he jumped up onto the fence _You may_. Alison sighed and told about being unable to talk about what happened in the Uru'baen. _It seems to me that some of your former oaths still bind you. Either that or you are not as free as you earlier presumed. My advise to you is if you haven't already, work on changing your true names that way you and your dragon will truly be free_ with a flick of his tail he jumped off the fence and was gone. "How did he know..." She trailed off. Werecats know things. No one knows how exactly how but they always do. Alison closed her eyes momentarily, taking in what Solembum had said. She took in a deep breath and could smell food and smoke from the market. Alison let out her breath before pushing away from the rickety fence, ignoring the groans of the fence.

She made her way out of the city and left the busy road and the bustle of people coming and going. She cut through the fields and darted around paddocks containing farmers livestock. Her eyes were focused on a clump of trees in the distance. The further away from the city she got the faster she walked until she was all out running. Alison slowed to a brisk walk when she reached the trees. She opened her mind and reached out in all directions until she could sense the minds of Dante and Favion. She walked in the direction of their minds. Alison came to where they both were. Favion jumped up and barked playfully, his large tail in the air. Alison smiled and sprinted towards him running her hands in his coarse fur. _How have you and Favion fared today?_ Alison asked.  
><em>I think the wolf likes this place better than the courtyard.<em> He said. Dante had made this little clump of trees his and Favion's home. It was not too far from the city and they were more comfortable there. The only downside was that within a day Favion had eaten all the wild rabbits so every two days people had to bring food here for them. Alison told Dante about her talk with Solembum while she stroked Favion. _What do you think_? she asked once she had finished  
><em>I think that we should not ignore what he said. It makes sense after all, we had no pursers nor had we done anything to change our true names or to withdraw our vows<br>__I agree, but what exactly can we do? And why would he just _let_ us go so easily?  
><em>_He may have let us go so he could spy on the Varden using us, and the best thing to do would be to change our true names somehow. But I do not know how.  
><em>_We just have to change our personalities, it doesn't even have to be a big change _ Alison reassured him  
><em>There is nothing to change with my personality, nothing I want to change. Besides, how will we change our personalities? I can't think of any ways to do so.<br>__I'll think about it, but you know I have to go now though_ Alison said, starting to back away. Dante growled  
><em>No, your not going to go <em>He got up from where he was sitting on the ground.  
><em>Yes I am, living in Aberon is getting a little taxing for me, and you know that, I have nothing to do and I don't know anyone except of Nasuada and now Solembum but I cannot spend all my time with them, they are busy. I'll only be gone a few days, a week at most.<br>__What if you don't come back? Why can't I come? _He demanded lashing his tail.  
><em>It's only a raid Dante, in fact it's not even a raid, more like asking the village if anyone would like to join the Varden. It won't kill me and your too big to come with us, not to mention you would terrify the horses and the villagers<em> She kept backing into the trees. Dante growled and leaped into the sky  
><em>I will come! <em>He demanded. Alison took off running towards the city blocking her mind from his while sending a blast of green magic to keep him from following her.

Back in the city Alison was leaning against the wall in a fairly large room with a long table in the middle. There was lots of different types of maps on the table and for some reason the captain of this raid thought that Alison should be present while they planned how best to attack the city. Crowded around the table was the captain and three other men that were going on the raid. Alison glanced out of the window uncomfortably, she could still hear Dante's infuriated roars. She sighed pushing herself off the wall.

"We were supposed to leave ten minuets ago," She said walking towards the door.

"But we need to ensure our plans are thorough," One of the men complained. The captain held up his hand.

"Shes right, I bet our men are tired of waiting to leave, we can continue with the plans on the way. Have you a steed Alison?" He asked. Alison shook her head.

"I do not need one, I can run," She said as she walked out of the room ignoring the mens confused looks. She left the building and saw lots of men from the Varden wearing amour, all holding horses and appearing bored. The captain and the other three men hurried out of the building after Alison and the captain announced,

"It's time we ride!" All the other men jumped up, invigorated, and mounted their horses. The captain rode to the front and spurred his mare into a trot as they made their way through the city. Once they left the city gates behind them the men from the Varden urged their horses into a gallop while Alison was running among them. Seemingly for no reason the horses scattered, squealing with fear. Alison stopped in her tracks and glanced around. She was on a dirt road and in the distance was just fields nothing that would frighten the horses into scattering all over the country side. That is until a giant shape came out of the underbrush. Alison tensed reaching for her sword until she noticed the familiar patterns in the grey fur of the shape. Alison exhaled in relief and ran to his side while reaching for his mind to find that Dante made him come. Alison turned and saw the archers drawing their bows and taking aim at Favion. Alison placed her hand on Favion's shoulder and exclaimed,

"Don't shoot him! Hes my... companion. Hes not hungry so you shouldn't worry," Alison said stroking him in an attempt to prove her point. The captain walked forwards, leaving his horse with someone else.

"I don't think a wolf will be appropriate for this Alison," He said, voice laced with disapproval.

"Sorry about that, but I don't think I can make him go, he can't talk you see," Alison said. "Lets keep going. Favion and I will be at the back so that he won't alarm the horses," Alison suggested. The captain sighed but nodded walking back to the man holding his horse and re-mounted. The group continued galloping across the country side, due to the amount of them and the speed they were travelling at they could not use the roads but had to make their way through the wilderness which slowed them down slightly. Alison and Favion were running a distance behind the horses as they all made their way out of Surda.

The journey out of Surda and to the small village took two days, which is surprisingly fast for horses. The captain had been continuing his plan making on the way, he was unsure of how to go about such a raid, and had finally decided on exactly how they would enter the village and speak with the villagers, but they needed the recruits. The company split itself in half, the captain and a magician in one with some spearmen, archers and swordsmen. Alison and Favion in the other group with more swordsmen, spearmen and archers. They were going to enter the village from opposite sides, they were not to attack anyone, only to defend themselves if they got attacked and make their way to the center of the village, from their the captain would ask for all the villagers to gather and talk to them.

_Now_ the magician said to Alison in her mind. She quickly closed off her mind and said "Now!" She walked into the village, Favion padding beside her and the group following her. The way the village was designed reminded her of Carvahall, and she couldn't help but feel sorry for them as they peered at the warriors walking into their village. She could imagine the chaos that would be going on behind the doors, women hiding their children, men trying to find things to use as weapons to protect their families. But she didn't stop of falter as more and more people emerged, appearing weary and keeping away from the group as they proceeded through the streets. They worked their way to the center of the village and waited, all the men assembled themselves while Alison and Favion stood at the front, facing the gathering crowd. From the other side of the village the captain and his group emerged. The crowd backed away, frightened as they made their way to where Alison stood. The captain stood next to Alison and the rest of his group stood behind them.

"I am captain Brucer, I work for the Varden and I am here today to ask if any of you wish to take arms against the Empire, Lady Nasuada is a fair and true leader every decision she makes is to benefit the Varden and to increase our standings against the king that has let this land fall to ruins," He announced to the crowd but no one answered, the seemed far too frightened. Brucer looked over the crowds uncomfortably. One man who was holding a knife stepped forwards and shouted,

"How do we know this? Your attacks on the Empire are ruining us! The taxes have risen and there are rumors that the kings army are forcing all able men to join!" The villagers were all whispering amongst themselves, the majority of them nodding their heads.

"I understand how you feel, I came from a village even smaller than this. But if this village is anything like my old one you blame Galbatorix for all this, you hope for him to be over thrown and you hate all he stands for," Alison said. The man that spoke up was shaking his head.

"It appears as though the Varden make their women fight, she has a sword! And what kind of monster is that? It looks like a wolf only it's far too large, do you do spells on animals? Mutate them? And what of the rumors? Are they true? Is there really a dragon rider fighting with the Varden? Are they even real? He exclaimed. _I wish Dante was here..._ Alison couldn't help but think. The captain appeared shocked with the man's charade and looked at Alison in fear of her reaction. She closed her eyes and patted Favion with one hand while tucking her hair behind her ear with the other so all could see that shes not human.

"The Varden do not make human women fight, but for my people it is different, both men and women fight. As for Favion, he is a shrrg which is a type of wolf native to the Beor mountains," Alison paused smiling. "The rumors however are only halfway true, there is not one rider with the Varden, but two. The first is Eragon Shadeslayer, rider of Saphira and the second is me and my dragon is Dante. But he's not here at the moment, hes still at Surda while the other Shur'tugal is deep within Du Weldenvarden. So join if you wish, we won't force you," She concluded. All the villagers began shouting over each other, asking questions demanding for the truth, scoffing at what she said. But Alison just stood there watching, waiting. Soon enough they quietened down and a few young men stepped out of the crowd to talk with Brucer about what the Varden is like.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! :)<strong>


	14. Chapter 14 NOTICE!

**NOTICE!**

**I know I havn't updated in like months but it was because I just didn't know what to do with this story. And due to me doing GCSE English this year I've come to realize that my story hasn't been very well written. So I've decided to re-write it. The things that have happend will probably still happen, just later. I'm really sorry about this but I've confused myself and I have no idea where I'm going so I've been working out a proper plot for the story. I'll try and re-write all teh chapter before replacing them so it might take a while. Considering I only started the prologue yesterday... **


End file.
